1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to trocar systems for inserting cannulas into patients, and more particularly to modular trocar systems and methods of assembly of trocar systems.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive procedures are continually increasing in number and variation. Forming a relatively small diameter temporary pathway to the surgical site is the key feature of most minimally invasive surgical procedures. The most common method of providing such a pathway is by inserting a trocar assembly through the skin. In many procedures the trocar is inserted into an insufflated body cavity of a patient. In such procedures, trocar assemblies with seal mechanisms are utilized to provide the necessary pathway to the surgical site while minimizing leakage of insufflation gases through the inserted cannula.
Trocar assemblies typically include an obturator removably inserted through a cannula assembly. The obturator is assembled with the cannula portion such that the obturator's sharp tip portion extends from a distal end opening of the cannula to facilitate insertion of the cannula through the body wall of the patient. Trocar assemblies are commonly provided with a safety shield of some fashion which protects against unintentional puncturing by the sharpened tip of the obturator. Mechanisms which control the relative movement and locking of the safety shield and the obturator's penetrating tip exist. Such mechanisms can be complex and often require numerous moving parts to accomplish the release and resetting of a the safety shield lock feature so as to permit the obturator's penetrating tip to function only when desired to facilitate insertion of the trocar assembly and placement of the cannula portion thereof.
A continuing need exists for novel trocar assemblies which provide safety shield latch mechanisms which require fewer component parts while providing increased reliability before, during and after insertion of the trocar assembly in a patient.